pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Biblical Trio
The legendary Biblical Trio, also known as the Mortality Trio, is a collective term used to refer to the three most powerful Pokémon in the Deltéo region: Ozoridrey, Vernirox, and Zerudez. These Pokémon represent life, death, and immortality, respectively. According to legend, Ozoridrey, who controls the beginning of all cycles, guides the souls of the righteous to an afterlife of bliss in its home in the heavens above. Vernirox, meanwhile, causes the ending of all cycles and leads the souls of the sinful to an afterlife of eternal suffering in its home in the bowels of the Pokémon world. The master and creator of Ozoridrey and Vernirox, Zerudez, presides over the world of purgatory, where it aids those souls who cannot pass on to the afterlife until they have atoned for their mortal sins from the spirit world. Legend Ozoridrey Ozoridrey is a dual-type Dragon/Light Pokémon. It is the version mascot of Pokémon Alpha Version, and it can only be obtained in Pokémon Omega Version through trading. In battle, Ozoridrey favors its defensive stats. Its signature ability, Salvation, prevents status ailments from being dealt to both allies and opponents while it is in battle and restores HP to all Pokémon in battle (including the opponent's) by 1/16 at the end of each turn. To compensate for this, however, Ozoridrey learns two extremely powerful attacks through level-up which can easily negate the ways in which its Ability aids the opponent, thanks to its insanely high Special Attack stat: Genesis Ray, a Dragon-type move, and Creation Wave, a Light-type move. Depending on which form Ozoridrey is in at the necessary level (either Natural Forme or Holy Forme), it will learn one of these two attacks. For it to learn the other, the player must have Ozoridrey assume its other form and take it to a Move Tutor. As with its counterpart Vernirox, Ozoridrey's Hidden Ability is Pressure. Vernirox Vernirox is a dual-type Dragon/Dark Pokémon and the version mascot of Pokémon Omega Version. It can only be obtained in Pokémon Alpha Version through trading. In battle, Vernirox favors its offensive stats. Its signature ability, Demise, prevents both its Trainer and the opponent from restoring the health of their Pokémon; it also depletes the HP of every Pokémon in battle (including its Trainer's) by 1/16 at the end of each turn. An insanely high Attack stat makes Vernirox even more of a threat; it learns two extremely powerful attacks through level-up: Apocalypse Ray, a Dragon-type move, and Destruction Wave, a Dark-type move. Depending on which form Vernirox is in at the necessary level (either Natural Forme or Primal Forme), it will learn one of these two attacks. For it to learn the other, the player must have Vernirox assume its other form and take it to a Move Tutor. As with its counterpart Ozoridrey, Vernirox's hidden ability is Pressure. Zerudez In the games ''Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions'' ''Pokémon Infinity Version'' Moveset comparison Ozoridrey Vernirox Zerudez Base stat comparison Ozoridrey Vernirox Zerudez In the anime In the manga Trivia Category:Legendary Pokémon (Alpha and Omega Versions) Category:Legendary Pokémon (Infinity Version)